It Makes Me Ill
by PrincessSpenserJaye
Summary: During 5th year, Draco and Blaise have a bet that he won't get Hermione Granger in the sack before the nights end. If he does, he gets 50 Galleons and Quidditch captain. But what happens the next morning when he can't get her out of his head? {Slightly AU, in the fact that I've not included any reference to the War.}
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! He's that new story I was talking about! I've actually decided that I like where this story is going A LOT and so I think I'll make it more than a one-shot! I'm hoping to have it all completed and put up before I go to sleep tonight, so have fun! :D ALSO! The part in italics down below the break line is a flash back and will most likely continue on through the story! EDIT: Okay, apparently my summery doesn't make sense... The bet they made was in 5th year, but the story takes place in 7th year._

* * *

><p>It was late December, snow falling all around the castle, the grounds accumulating more and more as the hours passed. A young man sat alone, a bottle of fire whiskey in his lap, contemplating where his life was headed. He was only 17, but he was a man now. His birthday in June passed without so much as a letter from the only person he'd wanted to hear from. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and yet, he couldn't seem to convince her of that fact. She'd repeatedly refused to believe he'd ever see her as more than that bushy brown haired bookworm he'd met at 11. She'd even refused to spend the Holidays with him in the castle and had proceeded to run back into the arms of her stupid boyfriend.<p>

He scoffed and took a drink of his whiskey. "Stupid know-it-all." He said, to no one in particular. He checked his watch. '12:30' it read. He sighed and stood up, screwing the top back on his bottle. He shoved it into his cloak and began to tread across the snow covered ground towards the portrait that would take him as close to the dungeons as he could get. He was afraid that he'd pass Filtch or Mrs. Norris, but thankfully, the only person he passed wasn't actually a person.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, hello!" the ghost said, as he glided along the darkened corridor.

"Hello -" he hiccupped. "Hello, Nick."

"Draco, have you been drinking?" Nearly-headless Nick asked him. He floated closer to Draco.

"What?" Draco slurred. "Of course not, you oaf."

"Ah, I see. I know what the matter is. Miss Granger is on your mind, still."

"No she isn't!" Draco said, trying to raise his voice, but failing miserably, as Nick had to come even closer towards him. "Not one bit."

"Okay, whatever you say, Mr. Malfoy." Nick said, smiling. "You'd better get a move on. You wouldn't want Filtch to find you out so late. Good night."

"G'night." Draco slurred in the direction Nick had been headed. Luckily, he didn't pass anyone else in the dark, and was able to just barely get in the common room before he fell over. He and Hermione had been made Head Boy and Girl that year, and somehow had gotten lucky enough to be given a separate common room attached to two extra bedrooms in the dungeon of the castle.

Hermione had been extremely upset at first, being so far away from Harry and Ron, but as she realized that she didn't actually have to stay there with Draco, she began to spend as much time in the Gryffindor common room as she could. Draco had gotten very upset at that. How could he seduce her again if she was always spending time with those two? And of course, her boyfriend, _Andrew._ Again, he scoffed and began to laugh out loud. Andrew Marcus was the one person in the world Draco truly hated. Everyone else thought the two were a good match, but Draco knew otherwise. He knew that he and Hermione were meant to be together, no matter what anyone said.

He managed to pick himself up off the floor after what felt like hours. He checked his watch again and saw that it had only been about 10 minutes that passed. "Fuck." He said as he made his way to the bathroom. "Shit." He felt the contents of his stomach begin to make their way back up just as he leaned over the toilet. He could hear her voice in his head: "Oh, look at you, there you go drinking yourself sick again. When will you ever learn, darling?"

"Shut up, stupid." He'd said out loud, to no one. "No one asked you." He mumbled before he threw up again. Once he was sure he'd thrown everything up, he made his way to her side of the area. He smiled slightly at the crimson and gold used to decorate as he slid into her bed.

He knew she didn't ever really sleep there, but it still smelled just like her. That beautiful, wonderfully intoxicating scent she always wore that was mostly cinnamon with a hint of vanilla and something else he was never quite able to place. "'Mione, why did you have to leave me? Why?" he asked the pillow beside him. "It's just not fair."

Before he knew it, his eyes closed of their own accord. Suddenly, he was standing in the spot they first started flirting on the night he'd first fallen in love with her. Of course, he hadn't known it then, but he was sure now that that's when he fell for her.

* * *

><p><em>Ah, there she was. Granger, just standing at the window alone, a small flask in her hand. This was too good to be true. He'd been betting Zambini all night about whether or not he could fuck her. If fucking the Mudblood was something he had to do, he'd do it. 50 Galleons meant way more to him than Quidditch captain. He snuck up behind her. "I didn't know you drank, Granger." He drawled, moving to stand next to her. Close enough to her to feel her stiffen, but not close enough to touch her.<em>

_She looked at him and didn't say anything for a long while. "Well, Malfoy" she began, slurred slightly by the alcohol, "sometimes, you need to expect the unexpected." She half smiled and held out her flask to him. He crooked one of his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes. "Alright, more for me then." She said as she shrugged and went to take another drink._

_"Hey now!" He said, chuckling. "I never said no." He took the flask as she was about to take a drink, and some of the liquor spilled out onto her lips. She went to lick her lips but Draco suddenly said, "No, let me."_

_Before Hermione could reject him, he firmly kissed her. He'd always looked at her plump lips when he'd insulted her before, but he'd never imagined they'd feel this soft. He heard her moan and felt her lean into him to deepen the kiss. After a minute, she ended the kiss and said "I didn't know you kissed my kind, Malfoy." Her cheeks were flush._

_"Well, Granger," he smirked as he pushed some loose hairs out of her face and moved his mouth closer to her ear. "Sometimes, you need to expect the unexpected." He finished, biting her ear lobe. He felt her body relax even more into him and he put an arm around her waist. They stood there, in the light of the moon for a few minutes, kissing each other, Hermione giggling slightly as Draco kissed along her neck and her collar bone._

_She began to moan loudly and Draco stopped, removing his arm from her. "Hermione, maybe we should take this somewhere more private?" He asked, motioning for her to walk down the hall with him._

_"Do you promise to not poison, hex, or otherwise harm me?" she asked with such clarity, he thought maybe she'd suddenly sobered up._

_"Of course, you twit. Would I be inviting you to my bed if I wanted to harm you?"_

_She laughed, it started out as a giggle but turned into a whole-hearted laugh. "Oh, honestly, Malfoy. Of course you would. You foul, loathsome, little ferret. Of course you would."_

_He couldn't help but smile at her. She was fun when she was drunk. He'd have to remember to send her a bottle of fire whiskey later. He held out his arm for her and she gladly took it. They began walking to the dungeons, making sure not to pass anyone, though Draco was keeping a sharp eye out for Blaise. He wanted to make sure Blaise so him walk by with Hermione willingly on his arm._

_He was going to have the time of his life with her tonight, hoping that when she woke up he'd be as far away from her as possible._


	2. Chapter 2

_See, I told you this second chapter would be up soon! Haha. I'm actually having a lot of fun writing this! So, this chapter has oral sex in it, so um, I guess if you don't like that kind of thing, you honestly should probably not be reading anything I write. This one is also slightly longer than the last one, so hopefully it's okay. Thank you everyone for the follows and the favorites and everything else! I really, truly appreciate it! So, as always, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>He woke with a start. It felt as though someone was looking at him. "Is there anyone there?" He asked, as he sat up. He didn't hear anything or seem to see anything. He looked around, was slightly disgusted by the colors he saw around him and then began to remember what had happened last night. "Jesus, my head. I swear I'm never drinking again." He said as he walked into the kitchen. He could almost imagine Hermione sitting at the little table there near the fireplace, silently laughing at him as he walked by.<p>

He'd almost begun to talk with her, until he remembered she'd gone to spend the holiday with Andrew and his family, somewhere in France or something stupidly unbelieveable. Why would she want to spend time with someone's family? It made much more sense to spend the holiday with him, snuggled up in his bed, or on the floor, or on the couch, or in the shower even! How dare she!

He got a beer out of the fridge, opened it, and went and sat on the couch. His mother would be scolding him right now if she could see how he was acting. "Draco!" she'd say. "You're acting terrible. Put that alcohol away! It's 10 in the morning." He didn't care what time it was, he wanted a drink, so he was going to drink dammit. He'd drink whenever he bloody well pleased!

Suddenly he heard the portrait swing open and he was so hoping it was Hermione. "Ha, I knew you couldn't stay away!" He shouted at the figure in the door way. "I just knew it, Granger! You missed me!"

"Woah, calm down, mate. It's just me." Blaise said as he walked into the light. He glared at his best friend, noting the beer in his outstretched arms.

"Dammit, Zambini." He said, sighing lowering his arms. "You got my hopes up and everything." He plopped himself back down on the couch. "If you want a beer, they're in the fridge."

"Malfoy, it's 10 in the morning, why are you drinking?!"

"Why do you think, you ass?"

"Seriously, man? Still?

"Yes, still." Draco answered, glaring. "She loves me, I know she does. I just have to wait for her to come around."

"Have you told her?" Blaise asked, popping a cap off a beer and sitting on the plush couch next to Draco.

Draco sighed. "I tried to, before she left. We were having an argument outside the library, while I was trying to convince her to stay. But that stupid fuck Andrew" he spit the name out, "came down the hall looking for her and she left me standing there with 'I love you' on my tongue." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "She's mad at me for arguing with her and asking her to stay, but I know she loves me. She has too."

"Why don't you just wait until she comes back, then?" Blaise suggested, accioing a book from the bookshelf near the stairs. "What the fuck is this book?" The title read _Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin_.

Draco looked at it and frowned. "That's one of Hermione's Muggle books. It's a love story, I think. I don't know. She tried to get me to read it last week and I refused. It doesn't even have pictures."

"A love story, huh?" Blaise asked, absentmindedly. "Maybe I should read this and see if it gives me any tips to use with Ginny when she gets back…"

"I thought you guys broke up?" Draco said, surprised.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, we did. But we've been fucking every other weekend, anyway. She can't stay away." He said, smugly. "She says she's 'so in love' with that stupid ass Hufflepuff, yet she's the one to send me an owl and ask for the company. I just don't understand."

"Yeah, you and me both." Draco said, taking a long swig of beer. "So, what are the plans for today, what day is it even?"

"It's Christmas Eve, you git." Blaise said, clinking his bottle with Draco's. "Only a few more days, and your 'precious Hermione' will be back in the castle for you to badger and complain to about leaving you and blah, blah, blah."

"What? It's Christmas Eve? I didn't buy anything for 'Mione yet!" He said, a little too loudly. "Z, let's go to Hogsmeade and you can help me pick her out a present."

"Seriously, dude?!" Blaise said, throwing his head back onto the back of the couch. Draco looked at him expectantly. Blaise sighed. "Alright, fine. You're just lucky I haven't gotten Gin anything yet, either."

Draco got changed and a few minutes later, they were walking out the front doors of the castle on their way to Hogsmeade. "What do you think she'd like?" He asked as they walked through the quiet street, looking into the different shop windows.

"I don't know, man. I don't even know what Ginny would want…" Blaise said, stopping to look at something in the window of a lingerie shop. He turned to look at Draco and pointed to the displays. "What do you think, yeah?"

"Awesome! Let's go in!" Draco said, grinning as he held the door for Blaise and himself.

About an hour and a half later, the two men exited the store with their gifts under their arms. "Great idea, dude." Draco said. "The girls are going to love these!"

"Yeah, I know." Blaise answered, smugly. "Just have to wait until they get back and then hopefully, we'll both get laid!" He stuck out his hand for a high five, and Draco returned it. "You want any company for dinner? Or is it cool if I just, um, head back to the Slytherin commons to, uh, take care of some business?"

"Ew, dude, did not need to hear that. Do whatever you want with your new outfit, man. I'm fine. It's cool." Draco answered, his face contorting into a disgusted look at the thought of whatever Blaise was going to do with his gift to Ginny. They exchanged a handshake and Blaise began to walk further down the corridor as Draco mumbled the Head password and entered their common area.

He sighed as he sat back on the couch, looking around to see if there was any movement in anything, in the hopes that maybe she had come back while he was out. When he saw that everything was the same, he set the gift box for Hermione on the table and laid down. He wasn't tired, of course he wasn't. It was only, he glanced at his watch, 2:45 in the afternoon. There was no way he was tired already! But as if right on cue, his eyes began to close, and he found he didn't really want to fight it.

* * *

><p><em>"Granger, this way." He'd called to her as he turned around to look for her. When he couldn't see her, he began to walk back the way they'd come. He'd only let go of her arm at her insistence, because 'she was sober enough to walk by herself.' He sighed as he smiled, gently calling her name every 5 or 10 seconds.<em>

_"Pssst" he heard, coming from an alcove by a suit of armor. "I'm over here." She added, in a sing-song voice._

_"And what, may I ask are you doing over here?" he asked, as he walked over to her._

_"I'm hiding. Look, I'm a suit, just like they are." She said, standing as straight as she could with her arms wiggling at her side. She opened only the side of her mouth to speak. "See, no one would ever know the difference!"_

_Draco let out a laugh. "Seriously, Granger, how much have you had to drink tonight?" He asked, taking her by the waist and leading her towards the Slytherin common room again._

_"That was probably my third flask." She said, not caring. "I think." She began to pat her body in random places. "Yeah, the third one. The last one." She frowned at the realization. "Damn. I needed that to last for another hour, at least!"_

_"Don't you worry your obnoxious little head, I've got some more in my room. Come on now, almost there." He said. "At'ta girl. Just a few more steps." They were so close now to the door. "Almost. Just… let me… get the door." He whispered the password, making sure there was no one around, and he snuck her in. "There you go, you made it."_

_"Your room sucks. These colors are awful and there's no bed!" She practically yelled, swinging her arms around wildly. "Seriously, you do not expect me to fuck you on the floor! I do have some standards, thank you."_

_He just smiled as he picked her up and carried her to the far left corner of the common room where the staircase was. He began to carefully carry her down the stairs to his room. He knew for a fact that there would be no one in the dorms for at least 3 hours. He had all the time in the world to make her feel amazing, and then just as quickly kick her back out._

_He opened the door to his room, and she noticed right away that it was a single-occupant room. "Hey, how did you get a room all to yourself?!" She questioned. "That is so not fair." She practically flew from his arms to his King sized bed and sprawled herself across the entire thing. "Mm, comfy."_

_"Only the best for the King of Hogwarts." He said as he turned around and began to undress. He swore he heard a snort._

_"Why are you turned around?" She asked. "I want a show."_

_"Oh, do you now?" He asked, slowly turning around and unbuttoning his shirt. He saw her nod with lust in her eyes and he almost felt bad for what he was about to do. Almost. He smiled to himself as he gave her the show she was looking for. When he was standing there in just his boxer-briefs, he slid onto the bed next to her. "Your turn." He whispered into her ear as he ran his hand up and down her leg._

_"Not until I get a refresher." She said, winking and pointing to her almost empty flask._

_Draco, becoming somewhat frustrated, rose from the bed and quickly returned with an entire bottle of fire whiskey. "Is this enough for you?" He asked, trying desperately to keep the annoyance out of his voice._

_Hermione practically purred with excitement. "Yes." She hissed as she opened it and took a gigantic swig. "Ahh." She said. She recapped the bottle and set it on the table beside her. "Are you going to lay down, now?"_

_"Oh, yes. Sorry." He said, crawling back down beside her. He began to kiss her neck again. "Will you undress now?" he asked._

_"One step ahead of you." She said, slinking toward the end of the bed. She stood and began to slide off her lavender skin tight dress. Draco watched in awe, as one movement lead to another and every article of her clothing seemed to be connected as she flowed right out of everything but her panties. "I'll save this part for you." She winked._

_Suddenly, Draco was feeling very warm. What was going on? This never happened to him. He'd slept with plenty of girls. But none as sensual as Granger. She came back to the bed and rolled him onto his back. "Are you ready?" She purred in his ear, nipping his earlobe as she stroked up and down his muscular chest._

_He was completely mesmerized. He barely had time to register she'd asked him a question before she began to stroke him from the outside of his underwear. "Shit, Hermione." He moaned. "Fuck, where did you learn to do that?"_

_She giggled slightly. "Wouldn't you like to know…" He chuckled and thought to himself that the rumors of her still being a virgin had to be false. She wasn't that unattractive, after all. She began to tug at his underwear and he lifted his hips to give her access. Her eyes widened as she saw his penis for the first time. "Wow." She added._

_He smirked, wondering if she'd ever had someone as big as he was. He wasn't huge like a porn star, but he wasn't exactly small, either. For a minute, he didn't feel anything and opened his eyes to look at her. "Hermione?"_

_"Hmm?" She asked, absentmindedly, stroking him slowly. "Oh, right, sorry." She said, giggling. "I got distracted." She slid her hand quickly up and down him a few more times before she lowered her head and began to kiss down his stomach._

_He moaned her name a few more times, and when she was satisfied that he was hard enough, she gently took him in her mouth. "FUCK." He yelled, feeling the warmth of her mouth surround him. "Holy mother of Merlin, Granger!" He felt her smile as she continued._

_It took no time at all for Draco to climax, grabbing chunks of Hermione's hair and gently thrusting into her mouth. He moaned her name as he came in her mouth, looking her in the eyes as she swallowed the mouthful of cum. She kissed his lips, and reached over him to take another swig of whiskey. "Mmm, that was… amazing." He said, as his eyelids began to close. She cuddled into him and was instantly asleep. Draco kissed the top of her head, pulled up the covers, and was soon in a blissful state of sleep himself, not once thinking of the need to kick her out of his warm bed._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone! Finally the third chapter is up! I think there might only be one more chapter. Thank you to everyone so far who's reviewed and favorited and followed! It really means a lot to me, and I'm really glad you're all liking this so far! As I said, I think there will only be one more chapter, but there might be an epilogue if I feel it necessary. :) Again, thank you all!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Draco woke to the sound of someone moving around in the kitchen. He shot up from the couch like a bullet and hid behind the wall as he glanced past the side of the wall into the kitchen. He knew it could only be one of three people, because the only non-Head he'd told the password was Blaise and of course he was already in the room. That meant it could only be her. It had to be her. He saw the outline of someone from the light of the fridge being open and then he heard a sigh. The person said something to themselves, closed the door, and then turned around.<p>

Instantly, Draco's heart flew into his throat and without a word he flew from his hiding spot and enveloped the person in a huge bear hug. "I knew you couldn't stay away from me." He whispered into her ear. She smelled just as he always knew she did, and he heard her smile as she turned around to face him.

"Hi, Draco." Hermione said, returning his hug. "I just thought it would have been so lonely for you to spend Christmas Day all alone." She pulled away and ran her hand across his cheek, where his stubble was starting to grow in. "Hmm, new look, huh? I like it." She said, smiling. "Have you been terribly lonely?"

"Of course not." Draco said, glancing around seeing the empty beer bottles sprawled around the common room. He looked back at Hermione and she had her 'know-it-all' grin as he liked to call it. "Okay, so maybe I was a little lonely."

"Only a little?" She asked as she magiced away the beer bottles from the last few days. "You really should learn to clean up after yourself, dear." She began to clean up and Draco remembered the gift he'd bought for her earlier that afternoon.

"I'll be right back." He said, and once she nodded that she'd heard him, he practically ran into his bedroom and hid the lingerie in his closet. While he was in his room, he changed clothes, ran a comb through his hair, and spritzed on a small bit of cologne. He walked back over to where Hermione was standing in the window. "So, Hermione, I'm really glad you came back, but what about Andrew?"

She sighed. "We had a fight on the train." She began. "He'd seen you and I talking, of course, and he didn't understand why I wouldn't just make you leave me alone. Because he's jealous of you, and of our friendship," she'd said friendship with an inclination of something more and Draco smiled at that. "He tried to make me chose between you, and as much as I like being with him and conversing with him, well, I just can't imagine my life without you, and well, here I am." Her cheeks flushed as she finished.

Draco hugged her again. "I'm so sorry, 'Mione. Do you want your present now, or should we just wait until tomorrow?"

"You didn't have to get me anything!" She scolded, playfully. "We'll do it tomorrow. Don't want to ruin the day by opening our presents early."

"You're such a spoil-sport." Draco said, frowning slightly.

"Besides, you haven't even decorated yet. Where's the lights, the garlands, the tinsel?" She asked as she walked around the room and silently conjured some Christmas decorations, along with a Christmas tree in the corner of the room, fully decorated of course. "There, much better." She added, looking satisfied. "Go get your present and put it under the tree."

Draco sighed, but did as she told him. He'd been gone maybe 30 seconds and when he came back down, she'd already filled the underneath with tons of gifts. He felt his jaw drop. "Those aren't all for me, are they?"

"What? Oh, no. Only most of them." She said, smiling. "Some are for Ginny, some are for Blaise and I think there's one in there for me, too."

"Ginny's here?" He asked.

"Yeah, she and Timothy broke up and she didn't really want to have to face Harry and Ronald trying to console her, because in all honesty, she's really not that upset over it. She just pretended to be upset to make Blaise a little jealous."

"It worked." Draco said. "He wanted to borrow one of your books to try and decipher tips from it."

Hermione laughed. "Of course he did." She held out her hand for the gift he was still holding. "Here, let me put it under the tree."

"Wait, you have to promise to not open this in front of other people. I have a feeling you've already invited Ginny and Blaise up for Christmas Dinner, so please, just save this one for last and wait until we're alone."

Hermione looked at him skeptically. "Alright, I promise." He handed her the gift and she slid it underneath and back behind the tree a little ways, so she'd remember which one it was. "There, perfect." Hermione stood back to look at her creation. "Well, since we're doing a big fancy dinner tomorrow night, what did you have in mind for tonight?"

"Well, um, I mean, I know you just broke up with Andrew, but um, I thought maybe…" Draco began.

"Oh, well, I mean, I did _just_ break up with him." Hermione stated, cheeks flushing.

Draco mentally slapped himself and hung his head. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I just, I've missed you so much. And I don't really know what I was thinking. I've been so ill just thinking about you with him and I'm not saying I own you, because of course I don't, because I know that you really hate it when people say that, but I just really care about you, okay?"

Hermione hugged Draco from behind, putting her arms around his middle and squeezing him subtly. "It's okay. Really. And I'm sorry, too."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"For all that time I didn't spend with you. Because Andrew didn't want me too, because he was jealous of the 'King of Hogwarts'." He felt her smile into his back.

"How do you even remember me calling myself that?" He asked, laughing. "You were so drunk that night!"

"I absolutely was drunk that night. But I'll have you know, I heard your friends talking to you before I snuck out of your room in the morning. I may be a Gryffindor, but we do know how to eavesdrop, thank you."

Draco smiled, and turned around to face her. "You little witch." He said, a glint in his eye. "I had wondered where you'd gone."

"Well, I was actually there the whole time. I'd taken Harry's Invisibility Cloak without asking, just in case I woke up in a situation I shouldn't have been in." She said, touching the tip of his nose with her pointer finger. "I can't believe you went straight off bragging to your friends."

"It was a bet!" He said, without thinking. He'd never mentioned it before, thinking she'd have gone off on him.

She snorted. "Like you weren't?" She let go of him and sat on the couch. "Pavarti, Lavender, and Ginny bet me a pretty penny I couldn't get you to seduce the mudblood." She added, smiling.

He frowned at her use of the word 'mudblood.' Since that night, he'd never referred to her as such, and hated it every time Crabbe or Goyle let it slip. They had never quite gotten over the fact that Draco was madly in love with her. "Baby, don't call yourself that."

"Don't call me baby." She said quietly, looking up from the book she'd started reading. "Draco, its fine. I'm practically immune to it now."

That made him frown more ferociously. "That doesn't mean you can say that about yourself, Granger." He said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I'm Granger again suddenly?" She asked, sticking her finger in to mark her place and looking angrily at Draco. "Fine, if that's how you want to be, I'll just spend Christmas Eve here on the couch, by myself, with a book."

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Draco sighed. "It's just, I can't stand when Crabbe or Goyle let it slip when I'm around, but I will not have the love of my life calling herself that dirty, nasty word." He added, looking shocked as the realization of what he'd just said hit him. "Oh, um, what I mean is –"

"The love of your life?" Hermione asked, quietly. This time she folded the top corner of her page down and closed the book. "Did you just call me the love of your life?"

"I, um, well –" Draco stuttered, trying to come up with something that maybe even remotely sounded like it could be what he meant instead of 'love of my life'. He sighed, knowing he couldn't come up with anything. "Yes, Hermione. I love you. I have since that night. I haven't ever been able to think about anyone but you or have even wanted to think of anyone but you! This isn't how I wanted to tell you, but it is the truth."

He hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes and bowed his head as he confessed to her what he's wanted to say to her for two years now. He was so stupid. He'd had a whole evening planned tomorrow night, which before had just meant he was going to get drunk and try to call her through the Floo to confess, but he had to admit that this was slightly better, if less romantic.

He heard her gasp, and he looked up at her. She was sitting on the couch, tears in her eyes, not looking at him. "Hermione?"

"Draco, this is so sudden." Was all she said. She couldn't even look at him. "I don't know what to say."

"Please, darling, if you can't say it, I understand, I just, I've been meaning to tell you for a while and I was actually going to wait until tomorrow, since it's Christmas and I thought somehow that would make it more romantic." Draco said, coming over to sit with her. He took her into his arms and they just sat there for a few minutes, her head on his chest and his head on her shoulder.

She glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. "It's getting late. Maybe we should get to bed…"

"Of course, whatever you want." He said, helping her stand. "Do you need anything before you go?"

"No, I'm alright, thank you. I ate before you woke up. If you want anything, feel free. I'll – I'll see you tomorrow." She said, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. She walked over to her side of the room, and closed her door behind her without so much as a glance.

Draco sighed. "Dammit." He kicked the air. "Shit." He hung his head as he walked over to the fridge to get a drink. Not only had he ruined his night, he probably had just ruined Hermione's entire holiday. He took his drink with him to his bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>He knew this place so well. The empty classroom. By now, of course, he knew he was dreaming. They hadn't set foot in the empty classroom in almost a year. But that didn't matter. At least in his dreams, he knew that she felt the same, he knew that she loved him. She was sitting at the professor's desk, working on some reports for Professor McGonagal. He snuck up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. "What are you doing in here unattended?" he asked, seductively.<em>

_She giggled. "Just working on some incident reports for the Headmistress, you twit. You know that." She removed his hands from her eyes and kissed his fingertips. "Where have you been, I've been alone for hours."_

_"I'm sorry. I couldn't get Pansy to leave me alone." He said, closing and locking the door, slipping his wand back into his pocket. "She insists that we 'partner up' on this Charms project and won't take no for an answer."_

_Hermione crinkled her nose. "I'm sorry."_

_"No, don't apologize, darling. Please. You know the only reason I put up with her is so that we can have this time together, alone. I can't imagine trying to find" Draco said, nipping her earlobe._

_Hermione moaned quietly. "Did you silence the room?" she asked, turning to look at him. He sighed, but turned around and cast a quick silencing charm. "Thank you." She added._

_"I don't know why you won't just let people hear us." Draco said, sitting on the corner of the desk as Hermione finished up the last report._

_"Oh, so that one of the other prefects can find us and get us both expelled? Or a teacher, even? I don't think so, Malfoy." She said, with obvious disgust in her voice. "You know that I need you as much as you need me, for as long as you feel you want me. But I will not have you put my academic standing into jeopardy, just because you cannot keep that beautiful, hard cock in your pants."_

_She could see that her words had made him harder than he already was. "I love it when you talk dirty, Granger." He said, his voice filled with lust. He moved slowly to the other side of the room where he conjured a loveseat to appear. "Care to join me?" He asked, turning to look at her._

_She was leaning over the desk, her sweater on the chair behind her. Her button-up shirt was unbuttoned to just below her breasts, her green and grey bra barely holding her tits in any longer. Draco felt himself become fully hard. "Wouldn't it be more fun if you pinned me up against the desk and fucked me from behind?"_

_"Shit." He said, walking over to her. He began to run his hands up and down her thighs. She moaned slightly. "God damn it, Hermione, you're so beautiful." He said. "Baby, will you undress for me first?"_

_"What have I told you about calling me baby?" she asked, standing up._

_"Not to do it unless we're in a relationship" He answered, running his hands up and down her sides, sliding his hands down to sit on her hips. "I'm sorry, I know you don't want to be with me." He kissed her nose._

_"It's not that I don't want to be with you." She said, swatting his face away, playfully. "I'm with Andrew right now. And no one would even accept us."_

_Draco sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."_

_"As long as you fuck me, there won't be anything to be sorry for." She said, beginning to finish unbuttoning her shirt. She shrugged out of it and let it fall to the floor. "Do you want me to go fast or slow?"_

_"Slow." Draco answered without a thought. "Tease me, tonight, please. You know I can't get enough of watching you touch yourself for me."_

_"Anything else, sir?" She asked._

_He glanced down at the bulge in his pants. "I seem to be in need of some assistance before I get to fuck your beautiful little brains out."_

_Hermione giggled and slowly began to undress the rest of the way._


End file.
